


Complementary Colors

by Not_Colonels_Sister (Darna_LG)



Category: Touhou Project, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Komachi/Eiki, Milk And Cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darna_LG/pseuds/Not_Colonels_Sister
Summary: After a long, hard day of work, a certain red-haired shinigami receives a surprise letter from an old friend from another world.
Relationships: Onozuka Komachi & Palutena (Kid Icarus), Onozuka Komachi/Shiki Eiki
Kudos: 7





	Complementary Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! It's been a while since I posted something here, huh? I've been meaning to write something for a while but never really worked up the effort to actually follow through until today, thanks to some friends.
> 
> The pairing seems very random, which it is! That's because I used a RNG with a few different characters I like and got this particular couple. Hey, I still managed to make it work, I think, so I'm not complaining!
> 
> As you can probably guess, I'm a little rusty, but I still hope you enjoy!

Komachi gave a sigh, half of exhaustion, half of relief, as she wiped sweat off of her forehead. The red-haired shinigami had just finished a particularly long and tiring series of shipments (Eiki had said that it was to make up for the lost time that she had spent slacking off), and, quite frankly, she was dead tired.

...Heh. Dead tired. Despite her aforementioned exhaustion, she couldn't help but smile and chuckle at that one. Despite the somewhat grim (another chuckle) line of work she was in, Komachi had a taste for cheesy puns and wordplay. She found they helped with long, arduous shifts, especially when the poor soul she was ferrying at that moment shared similar tastes. Right now, however, she just wanted to kick back, relax, and catch some z's before-

Not five seconds after she attempted to nod off did a messenger dove crash into her boat, landing inside and not out in the water, thankfully. The impact caused the shinigami to yelp and jump, at least a little annoyed by the unannounced intrusion. Upon closer inspection, however, the dove didn't seem to have any eyes. Well, she assumed, at least; why else would the dove be blindfolded? More importantly, the bird was carrying a letter.

Before grabbing and opening it, Komachi sighed, thinking to herself about how she would really rather it be a gift card to her favorite restaurant and not a notice that her salary was being cut in half. Surprisingly...it was neither. The shinigami felt her eyes widen as she first read the name of who sent it, followed by the letter itself. Grinning excitedly, she began rowing her boat, for, in her eyes, a good reason this time.

~~~~~~

After what felt like and could very easily have been actual hours, Komachi finally arrived at her destination: The goddess's temple in Skyworld, a place the shinigami had not visited in ages. It admittedly felt somewhat odd, being a resident of Gensokyo's equivalent of the underworld in a holy, sacred place like this one, but the company was well worth the awkwardness.

Soon after her arrival, the goddess herself stepped out to greet her acquaintance: Palutena, goddess of Skyworld and divine protector of the human race. The beautiful and benevolent green-haired figure smiled as she allowed herself to stand within arm's reach of the red-haired shinigami. "Welcome, Komachi," she began, her voice pleasant and calm. "It's wonderful to see you again after so long. Don't you agree?"

Grinning, Komachi nodded in response, wasting no time in quickly hugging the taller woman. "Couldn't have said it better myself! You don't look like you've aged at all, hehe."

Palutena chuckled, returning the brief hug in kind. "You and I know very well why that is, and in both of our cases, at that." After they broke off, the goddess gently took Komachi's hand in her own, leading the both of them inside.

~~~~~~

"I'm not complaining," Komachi began, sitting in a comfy armchair only somewhat unusual of a divine temple, "but where did that letter come from on such short notice, anyway? You know I'm usually either sleeping or busy working myself to the bone."

Palutena giggled, smiling serenely. "It's precisely because you're often so busy working yourself to death that I decided to contact you. As I said before, it's been ages since we last saw each other, and I figured that you'd appreciate break time spent doing something...different from your usual fare."

Komachi chuckled. "Well, I don't think it's that different when both you and my boss have green hair. But then again, there's a clear size gap in your favor, don't you think?"

The goddess laughed at that last comment. "Ah, yes, that's too true, for sure." She then cleared her throat, regaining her composure. "Of course, if Eiki had heard us talking about her like this, I'm sure she'd have some...choice words about us talking amongst ourselves like this. Don't you think?"

The shinigami nodded, her expression a bit less jovial. "Yeah. I like teasing her about stuff like that since her and I have...clear differences as well, but the most important part about relationships like what her and I have is whether or not you enjoy them all across the board."

"You think so?"

"Yeah." Komachi sighed. "Don't get me wrong: I love her to the ends of the universe and back, buuuut...I could do without the nagging. Sometimes I just feel like I need to relax with someone after slaving away the whole day, but at the same time, I have a tendency to feel conflicted if it's with her."

"...I see." Palutena nodded in understanding. Suddenly, she stood from her chair and helped the shinigami to her feet, looking into her eyes with a smile. "If you need a shoulder to lean on, either metaphorically or literally, all you need to do is come see me or send me a message. Okay?" Without warning, the goddess planted a quick peck on the shinigami's cheek, hugging her tight.

Blushing, surprised by the sudden display of affection, Komachi nonetheless returned the hug, allowing herself to melt in the goddess's arms with a smile. "Thank you, Palutena. It means a lot to me."

"Oh no, thank you for being honest!" Palutena giggled, smiling. "I very much like honesty in a person, no matter whether they're a friend, a lover...again, it doesn't matter. Honesty's very important to me." She then slowly broke the hug, still standing. "Do you want to help me bake some cookies?"

Komachi's eyes lit up and she nodded excitedly, grinning. "Yes, of course! I loooove cookies! Do I have a say in what kind?"

"Of course! Please, go right ahead."

"Great! Well..."

~~~~~~

"Mmmm...these cookies came out delicious," Palutena cooed, holding a half-eaten chocolate chip cookie in her hand as she and her red-haired Shinigami friend sat at the dining room table, a full plate of the baked goods between them. "I'm honestly surprised: You never struck me as the type to have a knack for baking."

Komachi chuckled, taking another bite out of a cookie herself. "Oh really? Why's that, I wonder?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, you pretty little slacker?"

Both ladies laughed, clinking their glasses of milk together before dipping a cookie inside their respective glasses in unison, taking a simultaneous bite afterwards.

"I gotta say, though," Komachi began, crumbs of cookie still in her mouth, "I forgot how much I enjoyed spending time with you. Don't tell Eiki this, buuuut...I'd much rather have you as my boss." Both girls laughed once again, each with a big, silly grin on their face.

"Do be careful what you wish for, now," Palutena jokingly warned, "I can be a very unforgiving mistress when it comes to work. Just ask my trusty flightless angel...um, what was his name again? P'tooey?"

Komachi snickered. "Must not be that reliable if you can't even remember his name."

"Oh, hush." Palutena giggled. "Ah, yes. Pit. How could I forget?"

"You tell me; it's your problem!"

The duo laughed once again, going back and forth with silly quips and various conversation topics until the both of them had finished their cookies and milk. At Komachi's request, a few cookies had been saved, half of them for the shinigami to take back to Eiki in Gensokyo, half for Palutena to give to Pit when he returned from his errands.

"This was a really fun little get together," Komachi said with a smile as she walked outside the temple alongside her goddess friend. "I really appreciated it, especially on such short notice. So thanks again!"

"It was a pleasure, Komachi, really." Palutena smiled warmly, happiness of her own evident both in her voice and expression. "You're always welcome to visit, any time at all." Suddenly, she placed another surprise peck on the shinigami's cheek, leaving her to blush again.

"Heh. Well, if you're gonna surprise me with kisses like that, maybe I should drop by every so often. For now, though," Komachi began, climbing into her boat and grabbing the oars, "I should be making my way back to Gensokyo. See ya!"

"Take care! Say hello to Eiki for me!"

As she rowed towards home, the shinigami couldn't help but smile and chuckle. It seemed that no matter where she went, there was always someone green that she just couldn't help but love or appreciate for some reason or another. Maybe it was fate; red and green attracted one another, after all. For all she knew, there could be some green string of fate eternally entwined with the red one.


End file.
